Voiceless Song
by JuneBinoya
Summary: One day at Newgate's Academy. A group of people came and made a wreck inside the Principal's office. Who are these guys? What are they doing here? Who's this silent guy who is talking to Shirohige? Who's traitor they are talking about? AceXOC, School AU, Shounen AI, rated M because of something
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue...**

_No matter how many people who knows what true justice means, there will always be people who will never follow it. This world is crooked, terrible and rotten. Thats why, it will never be peaceful. I hate this world, i hate myself... But i know, that there are people who will grow and try to fight this horrible fact. For that reason, i shall protect these people. If i cannot change the world's destructive change, at least there is someone who can..._

He is weird..

He is silent..

He is Ravenstead...

_I was abandoned by people because of my father's sin. Striving to life at this world full of rotten people. Fate is really a jerk. Until the time came, a group of people came and accepted me as who i am. They even welcomed me to their family! So, no matter what happens, i shall protect my family even if it costs my life!_

He is cool..

He is famous..

He is Portgas D. Ace

.

.

.

What happens if two opposite people meet?

Who knows? Fate will just decide it...

**Chapter 1: School Visitors**

**Normal POV**

Newgate Academy is a prestigious school for the rich and influential people. It is also known to be the main hiding spot for mafia, gangsters and wanted people. The school's classes are divided into 3 groups; Class A for the intellectual people, Class B for the Strength users and Class C for the others who are average people. But if this school is really for these kind of people... Then why's this group of commoners doing inside the Principal's office?

* * *

**Ace's POV**

Im fucking tired. So tired that i wanna sleep in the middle of the hallway. But shit, ive got no choice. Oyaji called me to the office and wanna introduce me to the school's visitors. Like i fucking care, but of course i cant disobey Oyaji's orders. I walked through the hallway and heard the girls screaming 'Ace-sama!' or 'We love you!'. I ignored them since i have no time to flirt. When i was finally near the office, there's this group of students blocking the entrance. I went near to a student and tapped his shoulder.

"What's wrong in there?" i asked but the student seemed to blush a bit and remembered what i asked.

"A group of people came into the Principals office. We heard a big crash so we came and saw Marco-sama and Izo-sama fighting with a Female swordsman and a guy using a Pamaypay(a traditional Filipino fan)." i pushed him and struggled to get into the office and saw what the student was talking about.

"We wont hand our boss to you!" the guys with a fan shouted to Izo who is now launching a punch towards him.

"Raven! Say something damn it! You cant just watch us fighting here!" the Girl with a sword jumped towards Marco and slashed him, good thing that Marco evaded it cause the mark on the wall means that she's no ordinary swordsman.

Since i cant watch my brothers being attacked by unknown people, i attacked the guy in the middle who seemed to be one of them. My fist was about to reach him but i was stopped by a hand in my face and sent me flying near oyaji's side.

"Oyaji! What the hell is happening here?!" he just laughed at me and never answered. I almost forgot that there was someone who slapped me in the middle of the face and made me enraged. I looked for that someone who seemed to be an albino next to the person who i was planning to attack.

"You lay a finger on my boss, you're good as dead to me." his red eyes seemed to harden and his over-protectiveness is flowing. I was about to stand and attack but the guy on the middle talked in a low voice.

"Thats enough. Mary, Andress..." the said two stopped and moved near the guy with a kneeling position.

"Sorry for our insolence, boss. But we cant just hand you from those freaks!" my blood was boiling and pointed at them.

"How dare you call us freaks! Do you even know who we are?!" the albino raised a brow.

"Sorry Mr. Chickenpox but we dont care about who you are and what you do. We are summoned here by your 'Oyaji' who is playing games with us." my vein popped and i came dashing towards the albino guy and raised my fist.

"Hik-" a kick on my head stopped me and gave a big bump on my head. "What the- Marco!"

"Dont loose your temper yoi. And dont underestimate that guy, he knows everything about us. Even our abilities." he whispered the last part that made me look at that guy who is smirking at me. Damn him! Ill get him when i got the chance.

"Gurararara, that was a very interesting greeting that your group gave brat." the room went silent when Oyaji started talking to the guy in the middle who was a bit silent with all the fighting.

"Shirohige..." the guy looked at Oyaji with dead eyes and smiled falsely. "...its been 3 years noh? You seemed to create your own school and raised a family. Quite impressive as always." he walked towards Oyaji's table and seated at it. "I wonder why you called me here..." Oyaji laughed loudly and patted the guy's head then ruffled it.

"Am i not allowed to see my son?" all of us gaped at them except for the albino guy.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTT?!" everyone in the room shouted and freaked out(of course, except for the albino guy).

"Boss! What is he talking about?! We dont know a thing about this!" the Andress guy shouted.

"Yeah! We didn't know that you have a relation to this old geezer." That Mary said loudly, making me loose my temper.

"Well, actually they are not related. But 3 years ago, Shirohige came to Raven's homeland and the rest is now unknown to me." wait, even that albino guy doesnt know? What is Oyaji hiding this time?

"Shirohige..." everyone went silent again and this time it was a low voice that caught our attention "...I can only do one thing for you. So tell me what you want."

"Gurararara, as insolent as always..." he held some papers out and that Raven guy read it. He looked at Oyaji and gave the papers back.

"I cannot stay here forever, Shirohige. But i can find the traitor you are talking about. Give me 2 weeks and its all done." he jumped off the table and slowly walked towards outside.

"Andress, Mary, Frostbite... Its time for us to go..." so the albino guy's name is Frostbite? Just wait till i get you!

They went outside and i just remembered that there were students outside. I keep on hearing 'Who were those guys?' or 'There's a traitor in the Newgate family?' and made me shout.

"What the hell are you all doing?! Go to your classes or i'll fucking kick you!" they looked at me with an obvious fear and started to walk away from the office. Thats right, fear me! Before i blow and burn you alive. That damned albino guy, he underestimated me. Just wait cause ill make your life a living hell. But anyway, the guy on the middle, Ravenstead is it? I dont accept him. I WILL NEVER ACCEPT HIM! Tsss... This day is quite stressing. Ill just go to sleep.

* * *

**Frosbite's Journal**

_Today is quite and interesting day. We went to Newgates Academy and was able to see the famous Shirohige mafia. To see the commanders personally and was able to estimate their abilities and strength, what more can i ask for? Commander of the 1st Division, Marco the Phoenix, Commander of the 16th division, Izo and unexpectedly met Commander of the 2nd division, Fire Fist Ace. Fufufu, good thing i brought a small camera. Those idiots were stupid enough not to notice. I can sell this pictures to this school and get some money. Fufufu, how lucky am i that my boss is quite influential. But i wonder what that old geezer said to Raven. A traitor? This will be interesting..._

_~F_


	2. Preparation 1

**Chapter 2: Preparation 1**

**Ace's POV**

Its SATURDAY! The day where everyone care less about schools and stuff but unfortunately for me, i was called by Oyaji. Poor me, cant enjoy week ends like always. Oh how i wish to get tied in a bag and get thrown in the pond.

"As you wish..." a rope suddenly appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around me. I was gagged and i could move because of a little shock. When i was finally able to comprehend with the situation, i broke through the ropes with my strength and looked for the culprit who seemed to be the annoying guy from before.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" my face was all red from all the anger im keeping. Oh how i love to kill him!

"Sorry Chickenpox, i though i heard you muttering 'Oh how i wish to get tied in a bag and get thrown in the pond...'. Although i dont have a bag, ill just use a rope for you." he is smirking and i just noticed the camera he's holding. Sooner or later, a volcano will erupt.

"You have no rights to grant my wishes and DONT CALL ME CHICKEN POX!" he just walked away and waved his hand to me. Did he just ignored me?! I ran after him and raised my fist. When i was about to hit him, he took a turn to the left and dodged my punch without doing a thing. Wooohhhh! Someone stop me! Im gonna kill that bastard!

"Boss!" his mood became cheerful and ran towards a certain person. i was about to deliever him a kick but he ducked down. Ooppsss, I think i made a mistake. I kicked someone else at the face. This 'someone' happened to be the Raven guy. Frosty's face changed into pure shock and hurriedly slapped my face and sent me flying. again.

"Boss? Are you alright?! Tell me! What do you feel?!" he looked startled. I swear it was just a simple kick, not really strong enough. He'll only die if he is weak.

"Im fine..." I walked over them and saw alot of blood over the floor. Wait a minute, my kick cant be that strong. So why is he bleeding so badly?

"What the hell did you do?! If something happens to my boss, i'll-" a hand stopped him from talking and he just nodded at it. So, this is what they call 'talk to the hand'... They left and went to the Oyaji's office and of course, i was called so i entered with then.

"Hey Boss, i already done the- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Mary was it? Well, she ran to Raven and took off her shirt and gave it to him.

"Here Boss, wipe that blood from your face." she looked very worried but it doesnt change the fact that she is only wearing her bra on her top. I looked at her chest secretly with a perverted grin. Its that cup d? Nice, shes got good body too.

"Oi, the Chickenpox and the cook pervert is looking at your melons Mary." he took a picture and hid it while Mary looked at us will a terrifying face.

"Any. Last. Words?" she unsheathed her sword and swung it. I was about to escape but i bumped at Thatch who was beside me.

"Welcome to the afterlife, bro..." he made a joking face and ran away with the girl chasing him.

* * *

**Thatch's POV**

WOOOOTTT!

_'Turn to the left~ _

_another turn to the right~ _

_Jump on the stairs~_

_and escape those attacks~'_

I sang in my head happily and dodged all the attack that the lady is making.

'_Dodge on the side~_

_then run back to the office~_

_the say-_

_'What a wonderfull day!'~_'

well, being chased by a half naked woman is good. I kept dodging until she almost kicked my precious jewels but actually covered it with my hands. I fell and acted that i got hit.

"Owwwww~ My jewels~ My poor unborn children~" i kept my self from laughing but my tears wont stop.

"You..." she poked me with her sword. The hell! Who pokes with a sword?

"Stop acting, i know i didnt hit it. But if you want, i can cut it off for you~" her evil grin made me stand up and run for my life.

"For the sake of my value to this world, i shall run away from this scary witch~!" oppss, i forgot that i have to sing it in my head. But oh well, she already heard it.

* * *

_Back at Ace.._

"So, you called me here because we need to go to their work place tomorrow?" i asked Oyaji

"As a performer that is..." i nodded and suddenly threw the cup of tea out of nowhere.

"NO WAY I WOULD!" i walked out and ignored the calls of my brothers. Who cares? I dont want to, I dont like those people.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

** Newgate Academy**

"So, is anyone willing to buy pictures of this school's bishies?" Frostbite grinned at the girl students who are now drooling over the pictures.

"It will be 100beri each."

* * *

**Yo guys! Sorry if im bad at grammar and whatever. Bear with me my dear readers! Anyway, before frosty finds and sells me off. Im just gonna say that this fic is actually Shounen AI. So for the yaoi haters, you stop reading.**

**Frostbite: Oh, there you are. You shouldnt be roaming around. You cost 200,000 you know... -pick the author up and slowly leaves-**

**Bye guys T.T**


End file.
